Impossible Reality
by Zaran
Summary: Some years after Rockman Network Transmission, Forte.EXE takes a look back at his encounter with Rockman.EXE and realizes there might be more to the blue Navi than meets the eye. Blinded by his lust for power and revenge, is he in over his head this time?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This story I began a while back. It seemed like a good concept at the time, and now I'm thinking I want to continue it, if only as a distraction from my writer's block from Sunrise, that beotch, but I don't know if I'll continue it. Whether or not I do is up to my readers.

**Impossi****ble Reality**

Prologue

Looking back now, I knew from the very start that I could never trust them again. Humans. How disgusting. They will do anything for the advancement of their own species over others, even if it means creating a new form of life to assert their "authority" over to attain that endless superiority they strive to gain. Domination. It's all they care about. I know this - I found out the hard way.

I was merely their test subject for just one small phase of that struggle.

When I was born into this world, I quickly came to realize I was a part of a world within a world. This realm, called the Internet, had been created by humans as a means of entertainment, information, resources, and other specifics I will not mention. Within my reality, others like me had been "born" to explore the Internet whereas man could not. You see, it is a physical impossibility that our worlds should come together. I exist only in an electrical reality whereas my creators and those like them dwell in a separate domain. We can never meet on a common field, we can never touch each other, yet through a small window floating in space in my realm, we are able to see and hear and speak to each other.

At least, it was this way once, but long ago and never again. Not for me. I am what the humans refer to as a Navi, a personal Internet browser and data organizer. I am composed entirely of programming code - appearance, abilities, everything - and all of this is maintained and controlled through a highly specialized and advanced AI program. I can think for myself, I can act independently, and some would contest that I even have feelings.

Although I don't fancy that last part, I would not argue against it - as many who have fought me can tell you, I have been known to get a little... moody, shall we say, from time to time.

Once in my life, there was a human I actually trusted. I would even go so far as to say I cared for him. Although I am not by definition his son, he seemed to love me as such. I never referred to him as my father though; I always called him by his proper name, Dr. Cossack. He was a man of computer sciences and he was a genius by many human standards. After all, he did create _me_. He was also the one to watch over me, and he did so painstakingly. I began to trust him almost immediately after I awoke for the first time.

Cossack worked with a team of colleagues who also specialized in computer programming. I didn't like them so well, but my creator insisted that I allow them to test me. They had a plan for me: they wanted me to become the strongest Navi anyone had ever seen. Well, I cannot say I didn't like the idea, so I went along with it.

The tests were extremely easy. All I was to do was fight drone Navis and beat them. I was given experimental programs to play around with as I fought, and this is how I acquired many of my abilities. The only thing I didn't like, other than the scientists themselves aside from Cossack, was the Cage.

While I was not fighting, I was bound by restraints that let me move as I pleased, but denied me my other programs. In particular, they denied me the ability to be a Navi. I was not able to do anything more than think, move, or speak while I was restrained. As if this weren't enough to satisfy the humans, I was also held inside an electrical cage, the bars of which were composed of the same programming used to hold my wrists and ankles. They had a fear of me, the scientists. They worried I would take it upon myself to run awol through their mainframes and databases and other systems. In short, they did not trust me. That was perfectly fine with me - I didn't trust them either. Only Cossack had that in his favor, but even he betrayed me in the end.

I heard the drones talking about it one day. They said the scientists had something big planned for me, but their voices did them no justice. They way they mocked me and poked fun at me, I knew something was wrong. Shortly after, the pixels hit the fan. I was attacked. I don't know who they were, but they wouldn't fight the drones, and I realized the scientists had something to do with it. They came at me head on. The Cage had been disabled to allow the intruders in, or perhaps there was a malfunction on the outside. Either way it happened, I was freed. I fought blindly through them, all the while screaming for Cossack. He was deaf to my calls, and I knew then that he had turned his back on me.

In that brief moment when the ache of betrayal first hit home, I slipped and it nearly cost me my life. One of them caught me across the chest, cutting a deep injury right through a critical part of my programming. Something in me snapped, and I felt a rage like I had never experienced before. The rest of the battle was a blur to me. I remember hearing explosions all around me, screams of pain and terror as I deleted Navi after Navi, drone and intruder alike. In the end, I stood in the broken remains of the system, fluctuating pixels of the Navis I had defeated fluttering all around me. I'm still not entirely certain how, amid all of that chaos, the cloak managed to catch on my shoulder, but I stared at it for only a moment. In the next, I had it wrapped about me like a protective shield.

I never found out what happened to my creator or the other scientists who turned their backs on me that day, and I assume now that I never will. That was several years ago. I imagine Cossack would be dead now, his reasons for destroying any faith I might have had in humans gone with him. But with that incident came the change that forced me to become what I am today. My weakness and willingness to trust a human almost got me killed, and I will never forget it. I strive to become the strongest of anything that foul race has ever seen if only to show them the courtesy they showed me, and this scar I bear will forever remind me of it.

So here I stand, the most feared Navi of all the Internet. Few challenge me, and those who do never live long enough to wish they hadn't... Save one... and I still do not understand how he managed to survive my attacks. No program has ever suffered my wrath for long, yet he has. He challenged me once, and I set out to kill him for his gall, but he managed to astonish me with his resilience and I let him live.

Perhaps it was a mistake to let him go, but that he held out for so long against me intrigues my want for power. Not that I am insufficient as I am, but I suppose I have... I hesitate to use the word, inherited my creators' lust for superiority. Hacking into his Operator's computer systems will be simple enough once I find his location. All he needs is to jack in and his signature will be nothing to track. If there is a program that allowed him to fight me as long as he did and if it helps me any, I will have it. Nothing will stop me from returning the favor the human race did me so long ago. Once I take down this Navi, whether or not I use his own devices against him, let the world be assured of that fact. I stand alone against those who betrayed me, and woe to those who dare to stop me from my retaliation.

The injustice done to me will not go unaccounted for, and I'll be damned if I am deleted before I exact my revenge.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'm actually really proud of this chapter. I love how everything sounds, I love how it all went. -happy-chu- One of my rarities, and I know exactly what I'm gonna do with it. This is gonna be great, if I can pull it off.

**Impossible Reality   
**Chapter 1

Netto breezed down the sidewalk with ease, weaving expertly around passersby, bouncing balls, anything that crossed his path. He even did a backwards sommersault down a flight of stairs, landing perfectly back on his wheels and kept right on going. A panicked cry escaped his PET as he did so, and he couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Netto-kuuuun!" Rock growled, shakenly frustrated and trying to get his bearings back. "I thought you said you weren't going to do that anymore! You know I _hate_ it when you go showing off like that!"

"Sorry, Rock," Netto laughed, glancing down at the small blue PET inside his pocket as he gave it a soft pat. He knew Rock wouldn't feel the touch, but he offered it anyway. "You know I _love_ scaring you half to death. Besides, I'm getting good at this. I should go professional."

"You can 'go professional' when you stop trying to give me a heart attack... Although, me being a Navi, that's quite impossible." The Navi sighed loudly, staring around at nothing in particular as the world rushed by him. He'd grown accustomed to such sights, having spent years inside a PET as Netto raced from place to place, so the view as he flipped through the air with his Operator was nothing to him. It was the boy he worried about. If he were to slip and hurt himself... "I know that's not why you do it, but you know I'd be upset if you landed wrong or messed up..."

The teen chuckled heartily at this. "You know, you're starting to sound like my mother," he chided playfully. "I've only been skating for what... twelve years now, since I was six? It's about time I started experimenting with techniques, wouldn't you think?" He turned a corner, leaning into it as his feet automatically weaved his body around the curve. Rock was silent at that, and he grinned widely, staring down at his Navi as he continued along on his way to high school. "What? You don't trust me?"

The Navi sighed exasperatedly. Netto smiled slightly, then turned his eyes to the path before him. "It's good to hear _something_ from you this morning anyway."

Rock blinked, confused. "How's that?_ I'm_ always the one to wake you up."

"Yeah, but you've been quieter than normal today." Two brown eyes found the emerald eyes of the Navi. "Something's on your mind. What's wrong?"

"Oh, that." Rock shifted his weight to the other leg, scratching at the back of his head. So, he'd been found out. "It's nothing... I just had a weird dream last night and it's stuck in my head."

Netto perked an eyebrow in interest. "Dream?"

Rock opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped before he could even get the words out. The girl was standing no more than twenty, maybe thirty feet in front of them. Neither she, nor Netto saw the other coming.

"NETTO-KUN, LOOK OUT!"

The boy looked up too late. "OH SHIT!"

The girl lifted her head a split second before they collided. There was a mingled cry from all three of them as they crashed to the ground, tumbled for a bit, then lay still for a moment afterwards in shock. A full minute later, Netto groaned, wincing a little as he forced himself to his hands and knees.

"N-netto-kun?!"

Instinctively, one hand went to the PET in his pocket. "Unnng... Rock? You okay?"

"Don't worry about me; I can't get hurt in here. What about you? Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he groaned, slowly getting to his feet. Nothing hurt him aside from a few small bumps and what would surely be bruises in a few minutes. Then he remembered the girl.

Netto spun around, eyes frantically searching the area for her. He found her lying a few feet behind him, her books and papers sprinkled all about the grass and sidewalk. She was curled around her arm, her face scrunched in pain, yet she made no sound other than small whimpers. Netto was at her side in an instant.

"Hey! Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up!" She screamed, suddenly bolting up and shoving him roughly away from her. The look on her face was one of pure fury, tainted by pain; tears brimmed in her eyes. The general impression was that she was about to tear Netto limb from limb; the boy even edged away a bit, almsot certain she would. "What a jerk! Why can't you watch where you're going you... you..." The girl suddenly threw a fist down on top of one of her books in frustration, unable to hold back her tears any longer.

It was then that he saw the tiny stream of red dropping down the arm she had been cradling, and Netto reached cautiously out to her. "You're hurt... Please, I'm really sorry. Let me help you."

The girl shot him down with another nasty glare, even as she began gathering her papers. "I don't think so," she growled viciously. Netto made an attempt to help her collect her things, despite her words, and she snatched them back from him when he held them out to her. Before he could get another word out, she was up and running to the school gates, leaving Netto to stare after her, speechless.

"You see what I mean?" Rock sighed softly, watching the girl as she disappeared into the main building. "Accidents can and will happen."

Netto had nothing to say to defend himself. "She was still bleeding..." he whispered. "You don't think it's too bad, do you? She didn't give me a chance to see the wound."

"Well, she's no doubt headed to the clinic," the Navi said, shifting uncomfortably inside his PET as his mind went through the incident again, trying to figure out exactly what had happened. "I don't know how she landed, so there's no way to tell how serious it might be, but she'll be alright, I'm sure. Chimaya-san will know what to do." He paused, almost decided against saying anything about it, but opted to say it anyway and added, "Now will you please be more careful?"

There was an uncomfortable silence, lasting but a minute before Netto quietly gave his response. "Yeah... I'll be more careful." Slowly, he skated onto school grounds.

---------------------------

Netto slouched uneasily in his seat, one hand pressed against his forehead, the events of the morning still fresh in his mind as he waited for his teacher to arrive. He still couldn't believe he'd hit that girl - he hadn't run into anything since he was seven years old. He was usually so good at it, but she'd come out of nowhere. And who was she? He'd never seen her on campus before, and no one he knew had spoken of her. The fact that he had suffered a few bruises only served to upset him further - the girl was still bleeding pretty badly when she rushed off. What could possibly have happened to hurt her so? The arm apparently wasn't broken. He figured that when she used it to snatch her papers back from him, although she had winced with the movement. It might have been that she'd skinned it. Netto shuddered at the thought. He knew what those felt like, but none he'd ever received had bled like hers had.

Then there was the look on her face. That he was sure he'd not forget for weeks. She looked like she wanted to kill him, but there was something more. Her eyes were quite red and puffy, as though she had been crying before she was injured. It made him wonder to no end...

"Sorry for making you wait, class," came Mrs. Sosi's kindly voice, interrupting his thoughts. He hadn't even noticed the chatter going on all around him, but it died down as soon as the woman entered the room. "I'm running a bit behind today. We've got a new student, you see, and she apparently ran into some trouble on the way here, so she'll be late as well."

Inside the PET, Rock gave Netto a careful glance, then quickly stared off in another direction when he saw the look on his Operator's face. A few seconds later, a message popped up beside a small picture of a pink Navi on the monitor in front of the boy.

(Alright, what's up? I've never seen you come into class with that look on your face before. You look like you've just killed someone. What happened?)

Netto cast a small glance back at Meiru. The red-haired girl sat a few seats behind him on the other side of the room. She stared ahead of her, trying to look attentive as the teacher began her lesson for the day, but it was apparent from the little side-glances that her mind was elsewhere. With a small sigh, he typed a quick reply. (Accident this morning. I'm okay, but someone else isn't.)

He could just imagine the look on Meiru's face. (Oh gods... What happened?)

(I wasn't paying attention and I ran into a girl on the way here. She hurt her arm, and I don't know if it's alright.)

(Do you know who it was?)

At that instant, the door slowly opened. All eyes in the classroom turned their attention to the one who entered; all were curious to see a girl shyly make her way to the teacher's desk. Her long, dark red hair fell in soft, straight locks behind her in a pony tail; sullen, deep blue eyes lowered, she handed the teacher a few papers, brushing aside concerned questions with a simple shake of the head when the woman noticed the red, scabbed-over scratches all along her left arm and the bandage on her left shoulder, spotted from the inside with blood.

Netto's stomach fell instantly as he recognized her as the one he had run into earlier that morning. He looked about almost frantically as he realized she was the class's new student, but his unease only increased as he also realized that the only empty seat in the class sat directly in front of him.

"Class, our new student has arrived," Mrs. Sosi announced cheerfully as she read over the information on the paper. "Would you like to do the honors?"

The nervous girl shifted uncomfortably for a moment before nodding. "Hi... everyone," she began slowly. "I'm Kali... I don't have a last name, because I'm an orphan... and no one's adopted me yet. I'm from Jett county... and that's about all."

Though he tried to avoid looking at her, even made something of an attempt to hide his face with his hand, Netto couldn't help but notice that she never once lifted her eyes from the floor as she spoke. Now he really felt bad. Not only had he hurt her after she'd obviously already been upset, here he was finding out that she had no family, and she had traveled a _very_ long way to get here. As if her day wasn't already bad enough...

"Thank you, Kali," Mrs. Sosi said as some of the class gave her a soft applause. "Your seat will be here, in front of Netto."

The boy groaned softly at that last statement. He looked about nervously as the new girl made her way over to the empty chair, then suddenly stopped just short of seating herself in it. He heard a soft gasp and immediately winced. Cautiously glancing upwards, he saw Kali pinning him with another of her angry glares. Apparently, she hadn't forgotten his face.

Grinning uneasily, he gave her a small wave, half expecting her to haul off and punch him where he sat. Instead, she turned her back and plopped miserably in her seat, dropping her books on the floor beside her. Netto felt a twinge of guilt as he realized with relief that he wasn't about to be mauled, then read the next message that was sent to him.

(I take it, from your reactions, that she's the one you hit?)

With a sigh, he responded. (Yes... Don't worry, I'm going to try to apologize to her after class.)

Rock read the messages too, then inserted one of his own. (I'll help out, if I need to. She's obviously got a lot on her mind. Another thing gone wrong is the last thing she needs.)

Meiru took a moment to reply, but seemed satisfied with their promises. (Okay, you do that. I want to make friends with her, so I can put in a good word for you if she's not convinced.)

Netto smiled at this, then sent a small (Thank you) and turned his attention back to the lesson.

Mrs. Sosi was at the board, her Navi already jacked in to the school's computer system. "... so if you'll all jack into your computers-" At that instant, Kali raised her hand shyly, if not a bit panicked. "Yes, sweetie?"

"I, um... I don't have a Navi..." the girl explained with embarrassment.

Netto dropped his head into his hands, mentally kicking himself all over the world.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Once again, thanks to all of you who read this. I went to post this chapter and then realized is gonna be down for a few days. BLARRR! Oh well. More time for me to work on my fics and essay. I don't really have a lot to write about this chapter, other than that and review replies...

Featherdust: Forte plushie! YAY! -hugs her own Forte- SOO CUTE!....... Oh God I'm screwed up. Chuuu.

Reader: Why Kali looked like she wanted to kill Netto? You'll find out if you keep reading. And that's the second time I've heard someone mention the term "Mary Sue." I've never heard that before. What is it, like a random throw away character or something?

moonymonster: Plug in. Got it. I keep mixing those two up. Guess that's what I get for being lazy and not watching those last 10 or so episodes of .EXE... I'm really trying to stick to the japanese version of the series anyway. Never trust Fox Kids to dub anime... or whoever did the dubbing...

**Impossible Reality  
**Chapter 2

After class that day, Netto quickly gathered his things, keeping a close eye on Kali as she took up the notes she'd had to write by hand. The girl never once looked up at him; in fact, she was pointedly ignoring him. At one point, Netto sent her a message, trying again to apologize for the morning incident. Ten minutes later, he received a reply telling him to leave her be. Rock offered to make a visit to her computer to try to cheer her up, and he had better luck… until he explained who his Operator was. Meiru and Roll had a much easier time of it. They'd even managed to get Kali talking to them, but between all the notes she had to write down and her apparent tension, not much was gained from that conversation. Still, Netto refused to give up. He already felt bad enough as it was. There was no way he was going to leave that afternoon knowing he'd ruined someone's life, even if it wasn't _ruined_, per say. It just wasn't like him to leave ends untied.

When class was over, he stood waiting outside the classroom door for the girl to emerge. She'd been held back by the teacher for some reason, but he decided he could wait a while. The door was cracked barely, but the voices from within were clear and audible. He tried not to pay any attention, and Rock even warned him not to spy on someone who already had him on their bad side, but it couldn't be helped, not if he wanted to catch her before she went home. With the stairs being right next to the door and all, who in their right mind would speed skate down two flights of stairs? Part of the conversation eluded him, as it was too soft for him to hear, but from what he could make out, it was nothing good. Curiosity was quick to overwhelm him, and despite Rock's persistance, he leaned a bit closer, one ear to the opening.

"... knew I was going to be moved, but I didn't think it was going to be this soon." It was Kali's voice, cracking with unshed tears. "They told me two days ago, and that's all the warning I got. I left yesterday and the trip lasted all day. They'd already registered me with the school, but I didn't think they'd be making me start this early. I wasn't even given time to rest after the drive!"

"Oh, poor dear," Mrs. Sosi comforted gently. Netto felt his heart sink as the conversation continued, the new girl's emotions hacking mercilessly at her barriers as she continued.

"The place was hell! I hated it! None of the counselors knew what they were doing, the care-takers were almost never around. We basically had to fend for ourselves and I was the oldest in the orphanage. I was the one everyone looked up to, so I could never be myself when I needed to. I had to be the strong one, I had to hold everyone together, I never got a chance to relax with all that pressure."

"Ohhh, shhhh... It's alright. You're in a new orphanage now, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"And is it better there?"

"Yes." There was a pause and a lot of sniffling, but it seemed that Kali was beginning to calm down. "All the others were sent to another orphanage in Carson. Most of them got adopted as soon as word of the abuses got out. The old orphanage is getting shut down next week as soon as they move everything out of there."

"Yes, I heard about that. It's terrible that you had to deal with all of that mess at your age... And have you ever had anyone adopt you?"

There was another small silence before the girl answered. "Once... I came close to it. There was a man and a woman who came. They spent a lot of time talking to me, then they spoke with one of my friends... I really had my hopes up for them. They seemed to like me, but they adopted her because she was five years younger than me. I was twelve at the time."

By that time, Netto had heard all he needed to. It was true, then, that she had been crying before their accident occurred. She certainly had reason to be. He couldn't imagine what it must've felt like for her to go through all of that mess. He'd never had to live without at least his mother around the house for longer than a week. Here, this girl had probably never even seen her mother or father. What must it have been like to live like that, being entrusted to hold up the spirits of all those other children when all you wanted was to crumble just like the rest of them?

Netto felt horrible, if it could be put in a word. He hadn't caused any of her grief, but he hadn't helped it either. He sighed heavily, regarding the PET in his pocket with a sad gaze. Rock returned his gesture, shaking his head slowly with a shrug.

"Maybe now isn't the best time to talk to her," he suggested quietly, and Netto nodded his agreement. He turned to head down the stairs when the sound of a door opening and closing behind him stopped him in his tracks. He turned again, half expecting a teacher to be standing there, but instead he found the red-eyed gaze of the new student. She didn't regard him with half as much anger as she had before; in fact, she seemed more weary than furious. Netto laughed nervously, fumbling around for something to say.

"Um... hi?"

Kali sighed, dropping her head miserably. "What is it? I know you stayed after school because of me... If it's about this morning, forget it. I'd really rather just go home and sleep this off."

Netto huffed, scratching at the back of his head as he opted once again to offer his apologies. At the last second, he stopped himself, letting his breath trail off before he could even begin and went for a whim. "May I walk you home?"

"Huh?" The girl lifted her head, confusion written all over her face. She stared at him for a moment, looking at him as though he'd told her the sky was green. "Wh... why?"

Giving her a silly grin, the boy shrugged. "Just because. You've been through hell and you could really use a friend right now. That much is certain. And I take it you don't really know anyone in this school yet?" A shake of the head confirmed his assumptions. "Well then, since we didn't get off to a very good start, I'd like to walk you home to make up for it."

The girl fingered the corner of one of her books, staring at him crucially for a moment before finally giving in. Netto smiled a bit brighter. Things weren't looking so bad now. He even offered to carry her books, though there were only two small ones, but she declined and he let it be. Not a word was spoken between the two of them as they made their way down the stairs and out to the brick walls surrounding the school. They even made it as far as the first few houses in total silence before either of them said anything to the other.

Invisible to the girl, Rock shifted inside his PET, clearing his throat loudly. Netto glanced down at the small blue device and was met with an impatient stare. "Well?" the Navi said quietly. "Aren't you going to say something? Maybe talking will help her out a little."

"No, not really," the girl countered, earning her a surprised look from both Navi and Operator. "I think he's heard enough."

"Oh," Netto groaned, scratching at the back of his head. So he'd been caught red-handed. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to listen in, honest."

"Don't worry about it. People would've found out sooner or later." Kali shrugged lightly, then stared down at Netto's pocket where the PET rested. She couldn't see it, but from the voice of the Navi inside, she knew it was there, on the boy's other side out of her view. "So, that's your Navi?"

Netto looked back down at the PET, then reached into his pocket and took it out. The small Navi onscreen blinked, then waved kindly at the girl, who waved back with a blush and a shy smile. "Him? Yeah. His name's Rockman, but I call him Rock for short."

"Hi there, Kali-chan!" Rock said cheerfully.

"Hi... Wow... You're not like the Navis my friends had back in my old place."

Netto arched an eyebrow. "Of course not. Mine's one of a kind."

The girl shook her head, a few stray locks of hair waving in front of her. "No no, I mean... he's got a personality. I've never seen one that had that. And he _looks_ different. Every Navi I've ever seen was one boring style or another. The only way you could tell them apart was by their name or their color, but they all looked and acted pretty much the same. I never knew there were some out there who were different."

Rock blinked, as did Netto, at the girl, both equally surprised. "You've never seen a custom Navi before?" one asked.

"They're all over the place in this town," added the other.

Kali absently began tugging at one of her sleeves. "Well, once I thought I saw one. I don't really remember though. That was back when dad was still around. He used to talk about it all the time, but I only caught a small glimpse of it once. He said it was a secret."

Something lingered in her tones, but neither Operator nor Navi could quite place it. Wisely, Netto doubted he should press the matter further. "Most of my friends have custom Navis. Fact is, I don't really know anyone who _doesn't_ have a custom Navi. If it bothers you to be around them, I could... uh... hide Rock in my pocket or something."

"Oh no," Kali laughed, realizing where Netto was headed. "I've had hell of it, but Navis don't bother me at all. I'd really like one of my own someday too. Maybe... you can introduce me to some of your friends... and their Navis."

The boy laughed a bit, shaking his head at the new student. "You really like Navis, don't you?" The girl nodded at first, then blushed a bit and stared off at the rows of houses before them thoughtfully.

"Better than people sometimes... I guess I'm more willing to trust something I know can't hurt me..."

Netto groaned softly. It would make sense, he reasoned with himself. Then he remembered she didn't have a Navi of her own. He stared down at the PET and the little blue Navi on the screen. Rock's thoughts seemed to parallel his own. The Navi shifted his gaze from him to the girl and back, hesitated a moment, then said softly, "Hey, people aren't that bad. I know - I've lived my whole life around them. I can tell you from experience that while there are those out there who try to ruin it for everyone, there are others who strive to make things better. Netto and his friends are those good people; you can trust them. I'm not saying it's wrong to put your faith in a computer program - people do it everyday - but don't let a few rotten apples spoil the entire barrel."

The Navi's words sunk in slowly, and Netto once again mentally gave his thanks to Rock for his ability to say just the right thing at just the right time. How he was able to do it was beyond him; he was just grateful that he was. Kali tore her eyes away, the distress returning to her features as she found a spot off in the distance to stare at while she got her thoughts back in order.

"I know..." she sighed heavily. "It's just... not easy, y'know?"

"It's alright," Netto added. "We understand, and don't worry, it'll get better. ACDC Town is much more aware of what goes on in it than most other places are, so if something is happening to anyone, everyone knows... 'Course, that can be a good thing and a bad thing sometimes, but at least you know you'll be safe.... Oh, is this where you live?"

Following his gaze, the girl nodded, eyeing the small gray building with slight wariness. "Yeah, this is my stop." She turned to Netto, showing him a genuine smile for the first time that day. "Thanks for walking me here. I'll see you tomorrow then? And your friends?"

"That's right."

Netto returned her gesture as she waved, then watched her turn and walk towards the orphanage before he turned also and made his way home, feeling a great weight suddenly lifted off his shoulders.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Was the last chapter boring to you guys? I kinda thought it would be even if it did have a lot of meaning to the story, so I made up for it in this one. I would've waited to post it otherwise.Kinda short and sweet, but lotsa stuff goin on. WHEE! Have fun!

**Impossible Reality  
**Chapter 3

Later that night in his room, Netto stretched widely, allowing himself to free fall backwards onto the soft sheets of his bed. Across the room, Rock watched him from the PET screen, smiling peacefully at the scene. He sat cross-legged on a small square of the floor, feeling a bit lazy himself although the work he'd done that day could hardly put a sweat on even Netto's brows.

"What a day, huh?" he remarked, shaking his head in amusement as his Operator kicked off one skate, then the other, and apparently didn't care that they'd landed right on top of his books.

"Yeah, definitely," the boy half sighed, half groaned, finding himself an odd position tangled in his pillows and sheets and somehow making it look comfortable. "You wanna do my homework for me while I sleep?" One deep brown eye opened just enough to catch the Navi's reaction.

"What? I don't think so!" Rock might have put on more of a display, but Netto was starting to rub off on him. He cast a half-hearted glare at the boy when he laughed, then plopped over on his side, out of sight of his Operator, and tried to find himself a nice position curled on the ground. The dream was bothering him again - he just couldn't stop thinking about it. It was so strange. He'd never had dreams like that one before, and part of him wanted to just forget it. Yet, there was still another part of him that argued against the first. Something told him it wasn't an ordinary dream... that there was something happening which he didn't fully understand. And that same something warned him that he wasn't about to figure it out on his own; he'd find out soon enough.

He spent a good five minutes rolling about before he finally moaned and flipped onto his back, cursing his PET's lack of soft, fluffy things like blankets or pillows. Perhaps it was time for him to have a talk with Netto's dad again… for once, about something other than Saito.

Then an idea struck him. At first, he rejected it, but the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to get up off his bum and do it.

"Hey, Netto-kun?" he asked, hoping the boy hadn't already fallen asleep. He was relieved when a soft moan came from the other side of the room. "You feel up for a little virus busting?"

Netto was up out of bed and into the computer chair before Rock could even get to his feet. "Anytime, anywhere," the Operator said, giving his Navi a wry grin. Rock sighed, unable to keep himself from amusement. The boy's passion for virus hunting was second to none; it was almost a general record around town. It seemed there was nothing he loved more than to be out on the Net, no matter where on the Net he was; yet there was another reason he enjoyed it so much, one that few knew about.

There was where he and his Navi... or rather, his brother, Saito... were closest to each other, one acting as the guardian angel while the other roamed around in a world the other could not reach. In the real world, there was nothing holding the two together, but they had a special link that transcended their realms. It wasn't anything that could be seen or touched, it was a thing to be felt only by those who shared it. When they were together, especially when they were watching out for one another, that was when they felt it the strongest, and though they had their arguements, as brothers would, neither would have given up that feeling for the world. It was... beyond words.

Within seconds, even before he had entered Netto's computer, Rock felt that link begin to flare, leaving him with a warm, secure feeling inside. He calmly jacked himself into the computer, then made his way across the platform into the Net.

---------------------------

In the shadows. I was born from them, within them I shall remain. And here, in that darkness, I wait, calmly feeling for that one presence I search for. Having traced his most recent path back to this area of the Internet, I have only to wait. There are exactly twelve links in this area, minus the others that would lead to different systems or areas of the digital world, but I don't feel like searching every single one of them. Who knows what I may land myself in? These are the personal devices of humans we're talking about.

I wonder for a moment how many others like me could bear to stand so still, so silently for this long. Then again, I suppose after having been exiled for so long, one will learn to exercise such patience as mine.

Speaking of which, it seems the waiting has finally paid off. I feel him there, a good distance behind me and to the right, and in an instant, I'm headed in that direction.

Yes, I do hate the scientists who tormented me, but this flying program of theirs truly is a useful thing. I would run, but I rarely feel like it. No matter. I find myself within earshot of the Navi in little more than a few seconds' time and that's good enough for me. It would appear that he's already distracted with a few weak viruses, yet I'm not so hasty. Confronting him would be nothing to me, but I would rather wait until after I've hacked his Operator's computer to fight him. In lieu of simply zipping past him where I might be seen, I opt to hide behind one of the rocky structures near me and watch.

Something of interest catches my eye almost immediately. The Navi is not standing very far from a system link, one of a kind I am familiar with. To follow such a link will place me right into a personal computer. The white ones always do. And correct me if I'm wrong, but is that his signal I sense disappearing from that link? I do believe we have a winner. If that's not the Operator's computer through that portal then I can surely find out which one is.

I stare in disgust at this rock-like program. Odd that these humans should make our world try to look like their own. Do they really strive to become part of our world, or would they rather pull their Navis out of this realm to stand beside them?... Now that I think about it, that would be interesting. A Navi in the human world. I know what I would do if I could ever go there. They would regret the day they ever made such a thing possible.

The blue Navi's battle hasn't gone completely unnoticed. Oh no, I would not let this opportunity pass me if I wanted to. The spire holds my attention for but a moment before I return eyes to the battle ahead. My observations lie solely on the Navi and his Operator now, searching for anything that might stand out. After a minute or two, I cock my head slightly. He seems no different than any other Navi I've come across, and the same to his Operator. Yet... they were able to hold their own against me. How could I have found a match in these two?

Perhaps it was a certain chip they used against me. I never have had an Operator myself and I never will, but I hear about chips all the time from the forums I read through occasionally. Don't misunderstand me. I will never associate with humans or their Navis, yet sometimes these virtual post boards offer me useful information. This was also where I learned of the chips. I've never been able to get my hands on one, but the way I understand it, I never will. The only way a Navi can use one is if its Operator feeds it through some sort of device in the outside world known as a PET, and then it is accessible to the Navi. At least, to my knowledge this is how it is.

Just another link in the chain, I suppose... One more way to force Navis to depend on humans, one more way for the master to assert dominance over the creation. Revolting.

I've been watching the blue Navi for a short while now. He's been toying with these viruses, weak as they are. If he fought _me_, it can't be that he's afraid to fight the stronger ones. It must simply be a warm up. His Operator tells him something, saying it's time to move on to bigger prey, and I realize my guess was correct. He tells the Navi he will send him a chip to end the battle, and I stiffen. What chip is this?

For all the expectations I had, I find myself strangely pleased in the end. The Navi simply slams his fist into the ground, opening a hole in the floor in the center of the virus group. A large hand pops out of it holding a time bomb. When I see this, I sigh in relief. This is definitely not the supposed super chip I had been expecting to see, for I have witnessed its use many times before. At least for now, I have no reason to believe the little bastard used some powerful chip unknown to me when we fought. There is still a chance that if he did use anything at all, something I strongly assume, it may be a program I can use. Yet, it does more to service my situation.

Once the bomb detonates, a vast smoke screen is produced, creating my opportunity. I rush forward toward the Navi, now hidden from sight, and make my way directly to the open portal behind him, undetected.

I'm not oblivious to security devices by any means - I've done this enough times to know what to expect. Supressing my own energy signature, I quickly replace it with that which I recorded of the blue Navi's a split second before I enter the portal. That trick I learned on my own. In doing so, I change nothing of my own programming, I merely cover it up with the guise of another. It is... wearing a mask of sorts, one that has the keys to a certain computer if it's not protected by a password. Thankfully, this one is not, but it would not have presented a problem either way.

That was easy enough.

---------------------------

"Netto! Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Rock sighed somewhat disappointedly as he felt the link flutter. Mama found them out again, it seemed. A low curse was heard, and the Navi kicked himself. Neither of them had been paying any attention to the time.

"We'd barely started," Netto whined. He watched as Rock flickered out of existance in the Internet, the back into the PET.

Netto leaned back in his seat, stretching as he did. "Eeh, whatever. We've got a half a day tomorrow, so we'll have more time then." Rock nodded with a yawn, his eyes following his Operator as the boy stood from his chair and went back to the bed. Briefly, he fluttered back out of the PET for just a moment to shut off the lights. He found Netto smiling his gratitude at him when he returned and scratched at the back of his helmet.

"Thanks, Rock," Netto managed through another yawn. "I'm going to bed." He waited for the Navi's acknowledgement before saying his goodnights, then flopped down and pulled the covers over him. He had barely fallen into unconsciousness when he was suddenly jerked from sleep by a loud cry from Rock. "Mmrrrmmmm, what's wrong?" he mumbled drowsliy.

"Netto-kun!" Rock squealed from the PET all the way across the room. "You forgot to do your homework!"

"... Son of a bitch."

**A/N: **I do know that battle chips can be used by Navis without the aid of an Operator in special cases. Bombman and Stoneman, to be exact, and perhaps another, but I forgot who. As far as I got in the series, Forte didn't seem to realize that he could possibly use chips too. Then again, did he really need to? -insert happy eyes i apparently can't make anymore-

I still think they should've put him in the series more than they did. He had what? A total of maybe 10 appearances and even fewer lines to go with it? He didn't bloody show at all in the American show!...... Then again, maybe that was a good thing.... Alright, I'm done bitchin. Back to the fic with me.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Oh wow... Papers hurt. I have an essay, a memo, and a resume draft all due sometime next week. I'm so happy this chapter was already written before I decided to put it online.

**Impossible Reality  
**Chapter 4

Had I not been crouched behind those few files when I was, that might have been nasty. Fortunately for me, the human, and his Navi, I was not seen. Normally, I would have no problems fighting them, but right now that's something I can't afford. Better to remain undetected and find what I'm looking for than start a brawl here in the middle of things.

Looking around for a second, I see a few programs here and there running various tasks. They take some notice of me, but although I look much different than the Navi they are used to seeing, I receive no resistance from them. My mask is working perfectly, not to my surprise. Against one edge of the platform, I find a short row of links, all various colors. There are two blue ones, and there isalsoa red one and anorange one. I ignore those - they would not lead where I am heading. Yellow, no... Green, not that one... No... no... Not that one either... Ah, here we are. Another white link, and the only other one, might I add.

As I approach it, I find no security cubes. Here also is a system link without a password. How trusting these people are of their peers. Something like a sneer twists my features for a moment before I make my way through easily. As soon as I enter this new system, I know for certain I have hit something big. Without even having to look around for the passages, I can already sense several additional hardware attachments. I find the links without really having to look for them, and what I am met with interests me.

A few of the links are a pale purple. Additional CD drives. Nothing special to me. One panel is brown, another bordering on black, but these I pay no attention to - I've found something I've never seen before in my entire life. As I gaze at the portal, an array of colors drift across its surface. It looks like any other link I've ever come across, shape-wise, but these colors... I have no idea what this leads to, but I want to find out. I simply cannot leave here without knowing what new technology this system holds. Perhaps this is what I have come for.

I step through the link, once again suspiciously without resistance, but I notice an unfamiliar tingling sensation throughout my body. I let it phase through me, well aware of it, though not alarmed. When I reach the other end,I am suddenly more aware of my physical being than I ever was before. The sensation stuns me, and for a moment, I feel... dizzy, faint. I worry a little over this - I have never felt this before.

As far back as Ican remember, the concept of touch was something there in my world, but foreign all the same. The only contact I had with another being was in battle; the pain, the impact from various blows seemed real. They affected me as though they would be, but it was quick and lasted only as long as the damage remained without repair. This was what my definition of touch had become.

My vision goes black for a moment, but as soon asthe darkness and the tingling clear up, my jaw drops at what I see.

This new system seems to have been created with a more human environment in mind. Not only does my body feel different, the whole server looks likea human's office I had once seen. There are programs everywhere that mimic computer hard drives. What appears to be thick cables are bundled neatly together along the legs of a table upon which sit two monitors that illuminate the image of a room's interior. A chair with wheels at the bottom of the legs sits in between these two monitors, and a door, partially opened, rests in the only wall that does not have anything settled against it. At my feet is a link similar to the one I passed through to get here, but gone is the rainbow on its surface, marking it as unique. Now there exists only a blank, pulsing white - the only other light source in the system aside from the monitors.

As much as I hate humans, I cannot help but find this discovery amazing. It is so different, I am almost convinced I am in the human world. Almost immediately as I enter the new area, however, the monitors' lights disappear, as does the light of the portal I still stand on, and for a moment, I tense. That could not have been a good thing. What if I am now trapped in here? For assurance, I look down at the portal, my vision adjusting easily enough, and try to move myself back through to the other system. My eyes widen slightly as the action fails and I try again. Once more, the transfer is denied, and I sigh heavily. I do not want to think I've just locked myself in some strange new device, but a comforting thought occurs to me. The power might have gone out. Surges aren't entirely uncommon nowadays, but it seems the only likely reason. I'm still here, I'm still awake, nothing too terrible has happened. That must be the answer.

With a groan, I step away from the panel and go back to my exploration of my new surroundings to wait for the power to come back on. I pause for a moment as something invisible around me shifts my cloak against my legs - I have never felt that before either. It is almost... as though there is an actual... texture to the material rather than a flat, simple image panel.

Very, very different indeed.

----------------------------

Rock awoke with a sudden start against his will. He looked around frantically for a moment before noticing the reason for his rude awakening. Before him, flashing in red letters, was a warning message. He quickly read it, his eyes widening as he did.

"Netto-kun!" he yelled at his sleeping Operator across the room. The boy didn't so much as flinch. "Netto-kun, wake up! There's something wrong! Someone's hacked Papa's computer!"

-----------------------------

I was alone for a time within this new place. The more I explored, the more I was amazed by what I landed myself in. Everything had its own different feel about it. There were small creases and bumps that I had never before known. When I came to whatlooked like a keyboard, I spend five full minutes just running my fingers over the keys, so amazed was I at the sensations it gave me.

I had become so interested in my surroundings that I barely noticed the sounds outside the door. I had already opened it somewhat earlier, but now I pushed the strange, solid program aside and step through the portal. That was when I met the Navis.

I stare at them as they approach, my surprise becomming more and more apparent. What are these Navis, that they look so much like humans? One was clearly male, and he appeared to be wearing pajamas of some sort. The other was female; she wore a night robe. Their clothes were more strange to me than their frames - I have never seen a Navi wear clothing before. A cape, perhaps, or a cloak like mine, but never shirts or pants. Perhaps armor resembling such, but never anything like it.I honestly would not have been able to tell the difference between them and their Operators if they had been there at the time.

They seem just as shocked, if not a bit frightened, to see me as I am to see them. I can see from their expressions they will not want to fight me. Just as well, for I myself want no quarrel with them. It's bad enough that I've been found out. Now I wonder if my search has come to a sudden end.

I notice, belatedly, when he lowers his hand, that the male is holding something. When I really look at it, I realize it is a weapon... a gun. This I also find odd. Navis don't normally need such programs. Their arms can be reformed into cannons, a more convenient weapon. What strange programs these are. Can I be so certain they even are Navis, or are they just some sort of experimental security drones? No, certainly not drones. They obviously have emotions whereas drones do not. Then again, even some of the simpler programs can have emotions.

"Forte?!"

The voice hits me like a rock. I might have been surprised that one of them recognized me through the mask I set up earlier had the sound of it not been so familiar. No way it could be...

A small glance over to a movement behind one of the... Navis... confirms my sudden horror. The face of the blue Navi's Operator is unmistakeable. In his hands is a bat held at the ready, and he now steps out beside the taller male. How interesting that he should create a Navi that looks exactly like him. But, if that's so, how did he get in this system without the means to do so? A second glance back into the room I came from shows no signs of the power having returned, and now here I am, facing down my enemy prematurely. I growl and take a step back, not knowing where to go now. Maybe I can stall them.

"Yes," I openly admit, "I was the one to hack your systems. I must say, it was really quite simple. You disappoint me."

From their faces, I can tell my words have had little to no effect. Their looks are slightly disturbing; they seem to know something I do not, something wrong. The taller male Navi speaks again, his voice strangely calm despite the awkwardness of the situation.

"There's more to it than that," he tells me slowly. "What did you do to my hardware?"

I scoff. "I did nothing! I merely explored a bit. Tell me, what is this place you've created? I truly am impressed with your genious, boy."

"That's no boy!" the Operator yells. "That's my dad!"

I blink. His father has a Navi in here too? And the female... Must that be his mother? Outwardly, I act as though I hadn't heard that. The supposed "father" steps closer to me, waving the boy down. Reluctantly, he lowers the bat and lets the other Navi speak.

"Forte... I've heard about you..." He looks me over from where he stands, not daring to approach me any closer. For one brief moment, I catch a glimpse of something behind his glasses, something like sympathy. "How did you get out here?"

I glare at him, wondering what's going through his mind. "What do you mean?" I demand. "I simply followed the link through the system to the device on the other end."

"You set off a security measure once you did that. The hardware should have shut down when it recognized an intruder, but something went wrong. You shouldn't be here."

By this time, I'm considerably agitated and angry. These Navis are getting on my nerves, but more than that, there seems to be some truth in the one's words. Something seemed very wrong with all of this from the beginning, but what he's implying has to be impossible. He has to be lying. He's probably just trying to throw me off. "What are you saying, Navi?! Stop with your nonsense and reactivate the link back into the system or I'll take you out right here and now!"

At the word "Navi," the male's eyes widen and he stands in silence. The boy's eyes widen as well, as do what I can only assume to be the Navi of the mother, and he blinks stupidly as though I had just grown a second head. "You think we're Navis?" he asks, dumbfounded.

I sigh loudly and turn my glare on him. "Of course I _know_ you're Navis. How else are you in this system with me?"

The other male Navi blinks at me, and I get the impression he's just seen a ghost. "We're not Navis, Forte." I feel my demeanor slip ever so slightly. "We're humans. This isn't a computer system either. You're in the real world."

Suddenly, I find myself feeling very... very... ill.


End file.
